sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Training for Future Heroes (rp)
Introduction LISTEN UP CADETS! You've come to me to be a great hero and I'm just the hedgehog to do it but you must follow my orders to the letter! I won't lie to you this won't be easy, I will put you through the toughest training regimen to make sure you;re up to the task of defending whatever universe,planet, or beyond you come from. I am Axel Zaru Kiowa, leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters and hero of the Nimagi Dimension. I've gone on many adventures, from fighting giants, to crossing universes. If this sounds great then your in the right place. Let the training begin and may Moirai the Titan of Fate smile down upon you. Trainers (Ask Brudikai to be a Trainer) Axel Zaru Kiowa Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther Cadets (You can add a maximum two) Maxi Ashton Mizu Vai Zoralth the Dragon Meet Your Trainers Your Characters are riding in a giant warship flying to the Island of Nimagi. "Attention Cadets, Enjoy your ride on the Zakuba it will be a few hours til we reach the island of Nimagi." A voice over the intercom says. " I can't wait to see Master Axel again, its been 3 months since I left Nimagi." Maxi said lacing up his shoes. "What is he like?" Mizu said sitting down next to him. "Well he's a hedgehog who is a king of the island. He fought demons, bounty hunters, villains from other universes and leader of the NImagi Freedom Fighters!" Maxi replied. "I also heard about his friend, too." A dragon responds to the conversation a few seats in front, looking at the two. "I heard that he's pretty smart in math, but highly depressed or something. He rarely does anything for the team but yet he still plays along. Any theories?" "You mean Asonja?" Maxi asked. "Yeah he can seem a bit lazy and cold to other people. But Axel says that once you get know him he can be quite enjoyable to be around." "I can relate." The dragon says. "He's also my brother; I know him inside and out." "Wow brother to a veteran freedom fighter." Maxi said innocently. "Yup. He's the brains of the group, the physicist, biologist, mathematician, you name it. He's not a fighter though, but I digress because he can pack heavy punches if he had to. I heard that he could spawn weapons from his body." Zoralth didn't seem all that surprised, but seemed enthusiastic to chat. "funny I thought Mahdi was the brains. isn't that what you said Maxi?" Mizu said fixing her hair bow. "Well.....I..... its just that Asonja did so little when I first arrived I thought He had average intelligence with no fighting skill nor motivation what so ever." Maxi said scratching his ear. "Trust me, he has none of those things in actual missions." Zoralth replies. "But, yes, Mahdi is the brains, but he's more of a tech-guy. Asonja just know basic physics and chemistry, like velocity and how to make a solution of an acid of sorts that could melt through metal to infiltrate bases. Of course, Asonja hates going on missions and fighting; he prefers to stay back. There could be a reason behind it, and there is, but it's way too hard to explain." "Attention Cadets Nimagi is 2 hours away." A voice on the intercom said. "Suppose it's another nap time for me. Wake me up when we're there, please." the dragon says, and begins to stretch and yawn before turning around and curling up into a ball on the seats. His head was poking out at the top, but another glance, it was gone like he had vanished. "riiight." Maxi said. forming lighting in his hand. Though, he couldn't take a nap so he just laid there. When anyone would walk past him, they noticed that he had shrunk from about the average mobian size to about 2 feet tall or less. "So Maxi whats Nimagi like?" Mizu asked him. "Its a floating island with two sections the main bigger island is home to the Nijama, Axel's tribe name. He told me that the smaller section just beyond a bridge is the old Nijama ruins thats more than 4,000 years old!" A panther popped her head out from the control room of the plane. "That is correct." She called, grinning a little. "So you're the new cadets, yeah?" "yeah, who are you?" Mizu asked. "Never seen you before are you new?" Maxi followed up with another question. "New? Ah, man, I wish. I'm Raven. I've been here for around four years.. I stay in the background mostly, but anyways. I'm a veteran, and one of your future mentors." Raven winked. "You'd better hope you get me, because Axel is tough, and Asonja's depressed." She laughed quietly. "Nah, I'm just kidding with you, they're both amazing mentors.. Enjoy the flight, kiddos." She popped her head back into the control room. "Thanks you teacher." Mizu did a short bow. If only Asonja was on this plane; he would be hidden between the isles, completely green from air-sickness. But, he stayed at the destination instead. "Attention passengers we have arrived at Nimagi please stay seated as we are now descending into the ocean." The Voice said once again. "This is gunna be cool!" Maxi said twitching with excitement. The dragon seemed to have returned and was stretching. "Well, that was a quick 2 hours. It felt like 2 minutes." Raven could easily be heard from the control room, with her whoop of joy. The dragon chuckled a bit at her burst. "No wonder Asonja had a crush on her..." He muttered to himself. The Zakuba lowered into the ocean the fish and other aquatic life scattered. As it hit a cliff an air lock tube connected with the exit of the Zakuba then it opened. "Thank you for riding the Zakuba, please exit in an orderly fashion. And most importantly good luck on becoming heros, may Moirai the Titan of Fate smile down upon you." The Voice came over the intercom one last time. "Moirai?" Mizu questioned. Maxi just shrugged as he didn't know either. Raven waited for them to exit, before doing so herself. She looked pretty much the same as she always did, except for the fact she had on an aviator jacket and helmet, which replaced her headband and vest. She grinned like a mad scientist, and hopped off. "Welcome to Nimagi." As the group entered the main guild room Axel could be seen in his usual goggles and scarf outfit but with red and purple tattoos all over his body, and his face. "Ah the Cadets..." He said as they entered. "They're all yours, Kiowa." She grinned at the cadets once more, before walking off. "I'm going to get Asonja." Asonja was in his dormitory, fixing his trench coat. The dragon had already exited and was sitting around calmly. Asonja groaned a bit when he had trouble trying to button the coat. "Darn this stupid thing..." He grumbled. She walked off, towards Asonja's room. When she arrived, she opened the door, knocking a few times in advance. Seeing him, Raven walked over calmly, blinking at him a few times. She laughed softly, and helped button his trench coat. "Cadets are here. You better go greet them." "Oh, right, I forgot they were coming." Asonja responds, and gives her a small shoulder pat as a thank you for the buttoning help. He walks out of the room until he was visible in their peripheral vision. He didn't say anything though, but just looked at them non-harshly or kindly; just blank. Raven followed, but stood a little closer to the cadets. She stood behind them, about a foot away. She smiled a bit, just looking at them. Asonja scratched his head for a moment. "These are them, right...?" "Alright now that everyone is here I'll make this quick. But as custom to the Nijama's training new warriors I will greet you all in my native tongue. *Ahem* Ungala Zitu Hielos itca Azemwa Winaro. (Welcome to your training young warriors.) Veramious lao Guwade ya Wina Hisho Iwa punda bersno. (Veramious the God of War chose you for this) Axel paused for a bit. I am Axel Zaru Kiowa, king of Nimagi. This over here is my friend Asonja." He pointed to Asonja and then pointed to Raven. "And his girlfriend Raven." He chucked a bit hopping to embarrass them. Asonja raised the back of his right hand, signaling of a slap. "Yes, those are our names. Do not embarrass us." The dragon waved to Asonja, and in this case he waved back. "Well, Zoralth has arrived as well. Welcome aboard." Raven blinked calmly, and didn't look irritated. "I'm not his girlfriend. But anyways." She lifted her hands up, and grinned. She really did look like a mad scientist. "Welcome!" After a few moments, she took off her aviator helmet, and held it to her side like it was a basketball. Her grin never disappeared. Asonja was like the complete opposite of Raven to begin with; he NEVER had a grin and always kept a straight face like a depressed High School student. Raven glanced over at him, and her grin faded. Her eyes lowered, looking a bit concerned. She shook it off by blinking, and looked back at the cadets. "Anyway first up for today is the archive, where Mahdi will get a basic understanding of you, your name, likes, dislikes, age, abilities or weapons. and after that meet outside near the sacred lake for quick sparring lesson." Axel said pointing to Mahdi who had a pen and clip board. Raven nodded to Axel before walking off a few steps, watching the cadets from a distance. Mahdi walked off the the Cadets followed him. "Raven Asonja cm'ere I wan't to give you assignments today." Axel said. "Yes sir..." Asonja grumbled and walked over. "Raven how good are you with ranged weapons?" Axel asked. (blep) (boop) blop) Raven walked over, hearing her name. "I'm reasonable with them. I can sort of operate a ballista, and I'm decent at archery. And guns. Guns are nice." She replied. Asonja crossed his arms, slightly jealous. His jealousy was easy to detect. "Asonja can you stop being jealous of people for 3 days? Raven, you're in charge of ranged weapons. These future heroes may come across a situation where they will be unable to use their powers." Axel shuddered. "Damn Game Master..." Mahdi came back with the Cadets. "All done Axel." He said handing him the clipboard. Asonja was getting slightly impatient and annoyed at why he was forced into this. Zoralth knows Asonja for a long time, better than anyone, and even Zoralth knows everything that Asonja does. He was in the group of cadets, looking at Asonja to make a cutting motion with his neck to stop. Asonja complied, sighed, and stood there normally instead of looking cranky. Axel stood in front of the scared lake, "Alright cadets time for a sparring match so I can test your reacting time, strength and power stability. *Ahem* I am a villain bent on destroying the world. Attack me!" Axel said crossing his arms. Asonja rolled his eyes in the distance. "Laaaaaaame" Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Brudikai222 Category:Story Category:Canon Stories Category:Trainers Category:School-based Roleplays